Chaos at the Rollerskating Rink
by oah ehm ghee
Summary: AU. Sabrina is now adjusted to life in FPL. When Red has a birthday party, nothing could go wrong, right? Wrong. In a town like Ferryport Landing, Everything is sure to go wrong, at the worst possible moment. I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM. Free hugs to those who review!
1. Abducted

**(A/N This is obviously my first fan fiction, and I'm a sucky writer. Sorry in advance. If you have any questions, concerns, comments, compliments, judgments, ideas, or plots you want me to use, I will try to address them. Oh, and the anonymous "oah ehm ghee" is me too, just while I'm on my phone or not logged in yet. Sorry if it's a little OOC. Written before I read the 9th book. [EDIT: I have now read it. It's almost like it's a fanfiction, too, but written by Micheal Buckley. I will try to keep to that plot, but it's going to be AU anyways now. But I'll try not to spoil anything, either]By the way…**

**Sabrina and Puck are 17**

**Daphne is already 13**

**Basil [the baby brother, not the grandpa] and their parents live in a different place… to be determined.**

**Hope you like it! Review please!)**

* * *

It was Red's 13th birthday. Sabrina, Red, and Daphne were getting ready for the party, which was going to be at Ferryport Landing's one and only roller-skating rink/ arcade.

Red picked out a dark red long sleeved t-shirt with a shallow v-neck, paired with black skinny jeans. She had light tastefull make-up on: a light red eye shadow on her lids and white shimmery eye shadow to highlight her brow-bone and the inner corners of her eyes and mascara, with light blush and red lip gloss. Her auburn hair was in a high pony tail, with segments of twisted hair slipping into the rubber band, clipped in place with red rosebud hair clips and her bangs framing her sweet face. Her necklace, bracelet, and earrings matched the clips in her hair, and her glossy red nails completed the look. Red giggled at her reflection in the mirror. "Do you think Peter will like it?" she inquired hopefully.

"Of course!" Sabrina and Daphne (enthusiasticly) responded at the same time. Peter Pan had been her crush for the past 2 years.(Ever since he moved to Ferryport Landing. When he left Neverland, he started to age normally.) Thankfully, Puck didn't know he was in town yet, courtesy of the Queen of Sneaks herself.

Daphne wore the same shirt, but in ebony black, and light grey distressed skinny jeans. Her hair was curled for the occasion, and her jewelry was all silver and black, to match her shirt. Her crush, Matt (Musturdseed) liked black, so it was all she wore these days. Her eyes were brought out by brown and light gold eye shadows and mascara, completed with a rosy blush. Her nails were black with silver hearts etched along the tips.

Sabrina had a black and white striped tank top on with a white button down shirt worn cardigan style over it, sleeves rolled up, and a black braided belt around her waist along with a pair of black skinny jeans. She wore mascara, blush, and clear lip gloss. Her jewelry consisted of silver and onyx, and a chain necklace reading "_maybe_." Her hair, too, was curled.

After a grueling hour of preparation, they finally were ready. Uncle Jake was the chaperone/ driver. He and Puck were waiting downstairs. Jake wore the usual trench-coat with thousands of pockets, and Puck wore a black Linkin Park shirt(his favorite band) and jeans, smelling like Axe shampoo and some sort of cologne. Sabrina smiled, remembering a time when he always said he wouldn't grow up, ran away from showers, and never missed an opportunity to prank. Now, he basically acted like a regular teen guy with wings and the power to magically transform into different animals. Your typical, average, every day guy.

"_Finally, _now let's go!"chuckled Unkle Jake.

They loaded into the new family car. The old jalopy of a car had broken down a year before, and they had convinced Granny Relda to buy a nice roomy minivan, which was equipped with protection spells and a couple of wands and rings as emergency equipment. The ride lasted 15 minutes. Since they had already reserved and decorated the party area, they just had to show up to the party.

"Woah," Sabrina muttered under her breath when they entered through the double doors at the front.

The place was filled to the max with teens from both Sabrina and Daphne's schools. There were presents stacked up to the ceiling. When Peter walked up to say happy birthday to Red, Puck leaned to Daphne. "Who's he?"

Daphne replied without missing a beat, "He's a foreign exchange student, his name's John."

Puck rubbed his chin, deep in thought,"I don't know, I think I've seen him before..."

"Come on," Sabrina expertly changed the subject, and led the group, "Let's get going."

The teens headed off in different directions. Daphne went to the rollerskating section, staying close to the wall rimming the rink so she wouldn't fall, and Red was lost in the crowd of guests throwing a quick "happy birthday" before heading of to either the bumper cars, claw machines, a bounce house, laser tag, house of mirrors, other random games, or the concession stands. Puck went after his group of friends, leaving Sabrina to decide what to do.

Finally, she decided to join Daphne and teach her how to skate. She retrieved her skates and headed to the rink. When she got there, she searched unsuccessfully for Daphne. Sabrina shrugged, figuring she had wandered off somewhere with her friends. She skated 3 laps before she stopped suddenly. She knew this feeling; it usually came because of something about to happen. Ever since the war, she had visions whenever something bad happened to someone she loved. She threw off her skates and rushed to the bathroom, where she promptly spit up into the toilet. She was overcome by a vision. A closet...locked... and agonizing screams...A key. Then she blacked out.

A voice, ominous, chanting something she couldn't understand, rang in her ears. It seemed to echo in her head to a rhythm known only to the speaker. Sabrina realized with a start that it was not one voice, but twenty-five. They stuttered. "What are you doing?" they demanded,"Go! Get to the rink fast! Danger! Trouble!"

And with that, she opened her eyes. She lifted herself off the floor and scrambled to the rink. _The voice is never wrong_, Sabrina thought. She skidded to a stop in the center of the floor, panting and wild-eyed. Out of no where she was grabbed and draggeded to a corner at an incredible speed. As soon as she was set on her feet, she looked up and saw Puck's emerald eyes wide with worry. "Someone took Daphne."

And Sabrina blacked out again.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading! Sorry, a lot of the beginning is describing what everyone's wearing. BTW, I have a question. How did people come up with the pairing of Dapherseed? Review! Bye!**


	2. What's Going On?

**(A/N: Thank you so much, those of you who reviewed and added this to your alerts. Every time you did, my phone received the e-mail and a **_**huge**_** grin lit up my face. I never realized how much these can make authors happy! I re-read my last chapter, and there are still some mistakes! Arghh, sorry about that. And remember, I'm just making this up as I go, so if you want me to add something else to the story, then go ahead! Sorry, it's short, but I just wanted to get this out there! Here's another chapter dedicated to you, the lovely readers.)**

* * *

Sabrina passed out. Puck managed to grab her just before she hit the ground. He picked her up and carried her to the concession stand, grabbing the nearest soda and splashing it in her face.

Sabrina's eyes snapped open. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out," Puck reported," You really didn't miss that much."

"Stupid! I meant about how Daphne was kidnapped!" raged Sabrina.

"First, Grimm, we should get the others." said Puck, taking charge.

"Fine, I'll get Red, you get Jake." Sabrina turned on her heels, anxious to find her sister.

Puck grabbed her wrist, keeping her from leaving. "Uh, Grimm, where do you think you are going?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to save my sister, Dogface!" Sabrina snapped.

Puck stepped in front of her, "We shouldn't split up. Come on, Red's over there."

Sabrina took a deep breath. "Ok, fine. Let's go," she sighed.

They walked to Red, expressions grim. "Red…" Sabrina stopped short when she noticed the streams of tears flowing down her face and the blood in her messed up hair. She looked terrible.

"Oh my God… Red, what _happened?" _cried Sabrina.

"It happened again," Red whimpered. 'It' being the leftover nightmares that she had from back when she was still insane. She would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming, crying, and kicking, pulling her hair out, and when it was really bad, clawing at her head, drawing blood. "I…I… same…last time…. had Daphne, she was unconscious…" she panted," Her hands were bound and…and…she…she…"Red squeezed her eyes shut and screamed in frustration. "I can't remember what else."

"We need to go home," Sabrina decided, "We need to get everyone else out. Puck, you handle that. And when we get home, we'll send a search party out."

Puck jumped onto the table nearest them and began directing the party guests out the door. Sabrina turned to Red. "Concentrate. Focus… Breath…Calm down, it's okay. Shh, Shh." As Red began to clear her head, she started to remember. "Sa-Sa-Sabrina?" she hiccupped, "I can remember more now…and it's really bad."

Sabrina gazed into Red's dilated eyes. "We're going home now. Tell us in the car."

"Ok."

By now, Puck had found Uncle Jake and emptied the building. "We're going to save her, Sabrina. We're going home now," said Uncle Jake.

He pulled an old, gnarled stick from the inside pocket. It was a wand. He muttered something… was it her, or did it sound like the language that the voices spoke earlier? Sabrina shook her head. She would ask him about it later. For now, they _had_ to find her sister.

"Wait…what? Oh, shoot…That's _not_ good. Shoot," Uncle Jake whispered, "Guys, We're stuck here. And, even worse…there's a magical barrier to trap us in."

The lights shut off.

"Well, then," Sabrina thought," I guess we should piece this puzzle together. Red, what did you see?"

Red shut her eyes. "I was looking into a mirror. Not Mirror's mirror, but somehow…like it, I guess? I don't know. In it, I saw that there was a door to a closet. It was locked. Someone was screaming inside."

Sabrina's eyes widened. This sounded like what she saw, but hers wasn't in a mirror. Maybe Red saw a mirror showing the future and she was remembering it? Then that meant Sabrina saw the future. Or the present. Or maybe she saw it after it happened?

Red continued hesitantly," I then saw a stick… with sparks coming out of the end. It must have been some sort of wand. And in the background, I heard a voice, only it wasn't just one voice, it was more. It was casting a spell, I think, in a different language. I couldn't understand."

At this point, she started to sob. "A-and then…I saw-"

She abruptly cut off. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her teeth chattering and body shuddering. Thunder echoed off the walls, and lightning flashed from nowhere. Red fell to the floor, limp, eyes shut, and the chaos around her stopped.

"Red! Red, oh my gosh, are you ok?" Sabrina was worried. What was going on? Why did nothing make sense?

Red stiffly sat up, but you could tell that she was not in control. She opened her eyes, and they were white, with no pupils. A power surged through the air, and a voice, ancient and forceful, poured from her mouth.

"_THIS IS THE QUEEN ARCHIMINE, VOICE OF THE WIND, SHADOW OF THE WHISPER, GHOST OF THE DEAD, AND THE EMPEROR OF THWINE. I BEAR A MESSAGE FROM THE COUNCIL OF TWENTY-FIVE."_

* * *

**(A/N How was that? Good, bad, something I need to fix? Review please?)**


	3. Explanations

**(A/N-Thank you those of you who reviewed! Ok, a lot of you have been asking about the 25….it will kinda be explained in this chapter. I randomly just made up Sabrina's birthday, because I don't remember Michael Buckley mentioning when it was…I love you people! I've been like a hyper puppy these days, with AD/HD! This is making me so happy! Ok, quick question: some have you have expressed wanting longer chapters, but some like that I update often. What I'm wondering is if ya'll would rather have me update less regularly, with longer chapters, or frequently with shorter chapters? Or do you have another suggestion? Yeah, I fail at writing…Ok, now read!)**

* * *

_When we last saw the Grimms and friends:_

_"THIS IS THE QUEEN ARCHIMINE, VOICE OF THE WIND, SHADOW OF THE WHISPER, GHOST OF THE DEAD, AND THE EMPEROR OF THWINE. I BEAR A MESSAGE FROM THE COUNCIL OF TWENTY-FIVE."_

Sabrina stared dumbly at Red's possessed body, trembling with fear. Why was her life so weird? She was worried enough about Daphne. She had watched over her her whole life

"_It will come to be that on the First of January, the moon, sun, and Earth will align. That will be the day that Everafter magic is most powerful. Every millennium, this phenomenon occurs, signaling the transformation of an Everafter to a fairy. This, however, also means that dark magic is stirring. If dark magic gets ahold of the person transforming, chaos will break loose. Transformation weakens the subject, making them vulnerable to evil." _The voice boomed. Sabrina shuddered at the usually quiet girl's body speaking with such conviction.

What was this "Queen Archimine" talking about? Did she kidnap Daphne? Sabrina instantly became suspicious. "What does any of this have to do with us? I mean, January the first is my birthday, and all, but what is the relevance of it to my family and friends? And who is this 'Council of Twenty-Five' you're talking about?"

"_The Council of Twenty-Five are the wise spirits of the land of Thwine. They are the original twenty-five men and women that discovered magic, created the Everafter's legacy, and were the first to write of the feats of Everafters. Your family and many others are originated from them, and they now work together to keep the identity of Everafters secret and to, like your family, be 'fairy-tale detectives.'"_

"Who _are_ you?" asked Puck. Sabrina hadn't noticed that he had moved into a defensive stance in front of her, wooden sword drawn.

"_I am Queen Archimine, daughter of the Sun and Moon, the Empress of Thwine. It is there that magic originated, and there that I guard it at all times. Even now, I am not here, but controlling a portion of my magic to use this body and deliver the message." Red's body smiled a watery smirk at the introduction of the Queen._

Sabrina countered,"Ok, but how are we supposed to get out of here? And find my sister? And you still haven't explained why this applies to us. Are we supposed to stop 'evil' from corrupting whoever that person turning into a fairy is? How would we find them?" Sabrina had questions, and she would _not_ let them go unanswered. Every second not spent searching for Daphne was a second wasted. She wouldn't rest until her sister was safe again in her arms.

Red's body seemed amused, as if she knew something the others didn't. Which actually _was_ the case_. "All in good time, Sabrina. That door you and this girl saw is the key. Your sister…"_She closed her eyes in concentration, then snapped them open, smiling._ "She has her own quest, but you shall find her. All you need to do is look. And yes, you are to prevent evil from corrupting the object of the transformation, it is important to you and your family's well-being. Your hint for your mission: Everything is connected. Everything."_

And with that, the booming thunder returned. Red's body fell limp again, and every trace of the super-natural presence of the Queen disappeared. An eerie ringing settled in everyone's ears.

Daphne had her _own _quest? They had this big of a mess to clean up, and this big puzzle of a mystery to solve, but a quest? And what did she mean, _her own? _Was she implying that _Sabrina _had a quest? There was _way _too much going on right then. Sabrina decided the most important thing to do right now was to escape the building and find Daphne. She would worry about quests _after_ those two things were taken care of.

"Well," said Uncle Jake thoughtfully. He had been disturbingly quiet throughout the whole exchange. "I guess we look through here for some sort of door or portal?"

Red began to try and sit up, coughing. Puck helped her up. They all stood in silence for a moment before Sabrina spoke up, voice hoarse.

"Uncle Jake, call Granny and my parents. Have them start searching for a way to get us out of here, maybe look through the journals? And get search parties going for Daphne."

He nodded.

"Puck, you look for doors over _there,_" Sabrina gestured to the right, "while me and Red look on the left. If anyone finds anything interesting, tell us. Does everyone have their cell phones?"

Everyone nodded.

Red raised her hand awkwardly. "Sabrina, why don't you try to call Daphne?"

Sabrina stared at Red, then face palmed. "Of course! Red, that's so smart!"

Sabrina pulled out her android and dialed Daphne's phone number, which she knew by heart. She put it on speaker phone. They heard the dial tone once, twice. Sabrina was holding her breath. She knew the others were, too. There was the third dial tone. Sabrina's heart was racing. '_Please, please, please, please pick up the phone, pick up the phone…'Sabrina thought._

There was a click, a shuffle. Sabrina's heart stopped. Daphne's voice: "Hello? Sabrina?"

* * *

**(A/N- Hehehe, cliffhanger! I'm evil...lol, I'm all like :} and you're all like :I ! Don't forget to shoot me a review or a PM!)**


	4. The Wand and Daphne's Predicament

**(A/N- If any of this is confusing you, or you have any questions **_**at all**_** make sure to tell me! Or tell me if I'm taking this too fast, if I need to slow this down! Also, WHERE HAVE ALL THE REVIEWERS GONE? And is it me, or has FF been slow on updating these days? Also, check out my sister's story, her name is 'ehll oah ehll' (lol, omg, get it? No? Ok…) OH! And I forgot to give all my reviewers hugs, like I promised in the summary! * hugs reviewers* There you go! This part of the story, if you're wondering, is Daphne's side of the story, before ***_**all that**_**.*Hopefully, this is longer than usual, and, umm, not bad or horrible, err…Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

_Daphne's Predicament:_

Daphne fell for the tenth time in the last 5 minutes. Sighing, she picked herself up. As she lifted her gaze off the floor, she noticed a curvy young woman in the corner of the room. She decided to make her way to say hi, partially because it was in her nature and partially because her butt couldn't take much more falling. She had hoped Matt/ Musturdseed would notice her difficulties and teach her to skate, but no.

As she approached, the lady picked her interest. She wore all black, the clothing tight to her body. Something about her curly ebony-black hair, pale snowy skin, and blood red lips reminded her of Snow White, but her height and violet black eyes suggested a magical, more regal personality behind those dark locks.

"Hi, I'm Daphne! I don't think I know you," cheerfully greeted the young girl.

The beauty seemed amused. "I knew who you were, Daphne. My name," she began," is Midnight Black. I am Snow White's 'long lost sister.'"

Daphne just about passed out from excitement. She jammed her palm into her mouth so fast she almost knocked out some teeth. Then confusion crossed her face, and she removed her palm. "How come I don't know about you?" Midnight grinned.

Daphne almost face-palmed. Snow White's story had been written and re-written so many times in the Book of Everafter that Snow might have had a sister. But, being a detective, she stayed wary. She could be lying, or evil, or crazy, or all of the above. "Does Snow know?" The grin slipped off Midnight's face, and she turned it away. "What happened?"

"That is not the point of this meeting," she snapped. "You have a task to perform. Your family depends on it."

That caught Daphne's attention. "What is it? What do I have to do? Do I get to do this alone?" Questions shot rapid-fire out of Daphne.

"Patience, little one. Let me explain. So you know how in the original story of Snow White, Atticus killed Snow. What you _didn't _know was that I had a role in that story, too. Not knowing the sad outcome of the effect, _I_ had been the one to tell Mother, or Bunny to you, that Snow needed a husband to take care of her_. I_ had been the one to suggest for her to marry Atticus. Being the loving sister that I am, I had thought only of the power and wealth she would gain if she married him, and the respect of the kingdom. Not to mention, at the time, how handsome Atticus was. I never thought of William because, again at the time, he was a drunkard and a 'player' as you say nowadays. In my mother's attempts to change the story, she often needed that reminder of what was reality and what she created. She kept me locked up in a tower. I know, cliché much? Anyhow, it wasn't like I minded. There wasn't much I did, after Snow died." She laughed bitterly. Her eyes were brimming with emotion, regret. "I always tried to stay out of the way, not mess anything else up. I didn't want to be the cause of anyone else's death.

"And, now that you know who I am, and what I've done…"she trailed off, deep in thought. She looked directly at Daphne, demanding her attention. "Will you trust me, and believe the mission and what I have to tell you?"

Daphne thought for a moment. She seemed to be telling the truth. Nobody could fake _that_ much emotion, right? And she _did_ look like Snow. You couldn't miss that. She decided to trust her, but to be safe, she slipped her right hand up her left sleeve and gripped the wand she kept hidden for emergence purposes.

Midnight's eyes followed her hand. "You like wands, eh?"

Daphne looked up, startled. How did she know?

Midnight chuckled," You don't think a sorceress as powerful asBunny Lancaster wouldn't give birth to two girls without at _least_ one witch? She blessed Snow with the good looks for the purpose of the story, but I got witchery as my gift."

Daphne's eyes were the size of saucers. "That's so…so…so..." She struggled to come up with a word. "WITCHTASTIC!" Midnight Black just shook her head, smiling.

"So, your _quest_," she began, to get back on topic, "is to find The Wand in the-"

Daphne cut her off. "I just have to find your wand? Where'd you lose it? What does it-" She noticed the lovely women glaring daggers at her. She looked offended. "What?"

Midnight sighed, "One, you interrupted me. That's very rude. Two, you called The Wand, a 'wand,' and mine at that. It is called The Wand. Consequences even the Twenty-Five couldn't handle would ensue. And it's not mine. That is the point of this _entire _quest." At this point, Daphne was cowering a foot back. The witch took a calming deep breath. "Sorry. But, the wand does not belong to _anyone, _yet. That is where you come in. There was a prophecy, that 'a witch of youth, innocence, and a strong and pure heart would find The Wand and save.' That was seriously it, the last part was destroyed in a stupid Everafter fight."

Daphne raised her eyebrow. "What? It was stupid," grumbled Midnight. "So are you up to the challenge?"

Daphne didn't altogether trust this woman. Who was this 'twenty-five?' Were they like the Scarlet Hand, trying to hurt her friends and family, hiding behind the faces of the people she trusted? What did 'The Wand' do, and how did it work? Why would her family need her help? But she needed answers, that was the point. She couldn't get them if she wasn't on this quest. Plus, what could go wrong? She could defend herself fine; she'd proven it during The Everafter War. She had even been part of a coven, until Bunny gave up her eyes to Baba Yaga. She had lost her magic, and Daphne had life as a kid, and Baba Yaga was just plain anti-social, so they disbanded the coven. But should Daphne actually find 'The Wand?' Would the witch manipulate her to get what she wanted? Was The Wand hidden for a purpose? Daphne pondered her decision.

"Do you _swear_ that _no one_ will get hurt because of this 'quest'?" Daphne posed her question with such fury that she startled the witch.

"You have my word," she replied.

"Good," the thirteen-year-old stated passionately, "because in my family, we don't do so well with betrayal." Daphne hoped she wouldn't regret trusting her.

"Come, now, follow me." Midnight stood up, leaving Daphne to do the same. Daphne gawked at all the people around her, for she had forgotten about the party around her. As she followed the women through the crowd of packed bodies, she caught the gaze of a certain buck-toothed boy. Pinocchio. He had grown up in the five years since the war; she realized, with a start, that he was around the same age as her. She smiled reassuringly as he passed her a confused glance, then continued on after the woman.

Daphne hesitated, for a moment, considering if she should tell someone where she was going, then continued on. After all, she was going to have a 'witchtastic' adventure.

…..3…..

Snow White's sister led the little girl down a hallway and made a left. She took her up to the seventh door on the right-hand side. She heard a tinkling as Midnight took a key out from a pocket in her front left pocket, and the click as she unlocked the door. She felt adrenaline pumping through her veins at the thought of another adventure to go on. The witch opened the door, creaking, and Daphne couldn't believe what she saw.

A purple hazy fog emerged from the door, sparkling and vanilla-flavored. The air almost seemed to kiss her skin, caressing it. She sniffed, and smelled, strangely, bleu cheese. But most surprising was what was_ behind_ the doorway. She gasped as she viewed… a forest. Midnight stepped in, dragging Daphne with her. As she passed through the fog, she felt a tingling of magic. When dealing with magic, this tingling naturally occurred, but if you were addicted, like Sabrina, you felt a_ need_ for that tingling and power. Daphne wondered vaguely if it was a spell she just walked through, but dismissed the thought. Not _all_ magic was bad.

Daphne noticed, for the first time since stepping into the forest, that she was standing in the center of a small clearing of trees. Each of the trees had a door that was hard to see, disguised with bark and knots. She realized, with a start, that the branches were moving, yet there was no wind. The witch opened a door, then quickly closed it, blushing furiously, stammering," Wrong door."

She pulled open the door 3rd from the left. "Here we are," she murmured. She beckoned to the little girl, then disappeared through the door. Daphne took a calming deep breath, and scurried through the door.

The door took them to a different forest. Daphne could tell it was a different forest at once because the trees were different, there was a strong wind, and it had started to pour. Daphne shivered, rubbing her arms. "Ms. Black, where the heck are we going? I'm cold!" As if to emphasize her point, the wind picked up. A shudder took over Daphne's body.

The witch chuckled, for she felt nothing. "We're going to my cabin. Your quest will take a while, and you must be fully prepared." She licked her chapped lips. "We're almost there. See, over there?"

Daphne looked to where Midnight was now pointing. On top of the hill sat a shabby, dilapidated shack. A window and door greeted them at the front; there really was no room for much else. The roof sagged, and the paint was almost all chipped off. A garden the size of a handkerchief grew unusual roots, flowers, and spices. Daphne shivered again, thinking that this house could use _major_ renovations, and that Goldilocks would feint if she saw this shabby shed of a hut. They arrived at the entrance. The woman placed her hand on the door and muttered what the young girl guessed was an unlocking spell. Midnight twisted the doorknob and pulled open the door with a loud, squeaky, creak.

The door swung open to reveal a one-room living quarter's that left Daphne's jaw hanging. It was even smaller _inside_ than it was _outside_. It was the size of her bedroom, furnished solely by a small cot in a corner and a mirror. An old rag of a rug covered almost the entire floor. A stove, an oven, and a mini-fridge stood huddled in a corner next to a sink. In the opposite corner, a cat stared hungrily at a goldfish bowl levitating in the air. They walked, soaked and with squeaking shoes, into the home.

Daphne was finally going to prove her worth to her family. She would do an adventure with no help, and come back unscathed. She would find The Wand and show up any one that had underestimated her as an 'innocent, helpless, little girl.' She would prove to all that she would not need a hero to save her.

Just as the witch was about to open her mouth to say something when Daphne's cell went off, her ringtone blaring Peanut Butter Jelly Time by the Buckwheat Boyz annoyingly. Midnight frowned as Daphne checked the caller i.d. Daphne felt guilty as she realized her sister was calling her. She must be worried sick.

Shakily, Daphne answered. "Hello? Sabrina?"

* * *

**(A/N- Was that long enough?** **(A/N-Remember Review Monster's ex-girlfriend, Monstina? Well, I'm her mother (it was an adoption) and now that she's out of a relationship, she is employed in this story. Her sister, Revina, who is currently owned by GrimmSabrina (I sold her. *gasps*I'm such a bad mother aren't I?), is also dating Review Monster. We're a happy family now, aren't we? Any ways, she is plotting her revenge to sabotage their relationship. She needs counseling. Review! Now! Or she'll eat you! She's holding me hostage! She already ate my sister, ehll oah ehll! Save me!**


	5. Question Mark!

**(A/N Something has been brought to my attention. Fanfictioners:****I **_**do NOT own Review Monster, or the idea of him. That belongs to lovelylamb1999. I never said I owned Review Monster or the idea of him, and I have talked to lovelylamb1999 .**_** Sorry about that misunderstanding. I won't use that now, because now everyone hates me for that. Now, I will respond to a reviewer:**

**Psh (): I hope the above helps you understand the situation better. And I think it's nice that you saw something that you thought was wrong, and that you stood up for what you thought. Please, though, could you at least just say **_**something**_** about the story next time? But thank you for reminding me to put a disclaimer, so next time I will remember.**

**Thank you mellowbunny and April Brown Rox for reviewing something about my actual story, though most of it was chastising me about the ownership of the monsters.**

**Thank you lovelylamb1999 for reviewing:**

"Wow. That is some intense explanation on Review Monster, Revina and Monstina. LOL. Great job on your story!"

**Thanks!**

**And to K (): Thank you so much for the 100% story- based review! Yeah, I noticed a couple of mistakes in the first chapter. *insert face palm* Thanks!**

_**IMPORTANT!: **_**Do you guys even actually want me to finish this? I only got five reviews last chapter, and those were mostly just because I used Revina and Monstina. I mean, I will finish it, I just won't post it for you all to see. I'll delete the story so no one is left hanging. I just feel so depressed now about this story… because of three of those reviews. That's why I haven't started this chapter for five days. If I **_**do**_** take it off, I could email you each new chapter. Whatever… just forget about those reviews and the fact that I used the monsters. **

_**Subject closed.**_

**There is some OOC in this. It's done on purpose. The italics squeezed in here and there are Sabrina's thoughts.)**

* * *

Back in Sabrina Land:

There was a click, a shuffle. Sabrina's heart stopped. Daphne's voice: "Hello? Sabrina?"

It was dead silence except for Sabrina's hyperventilating.

_Daphne. _

She froze; she couldn't speak.

_She answered._

Her blood rushed to her brain, and all she could hear for a moment was the roaring of her blood behind her ears.

_What was going on?_

Sabrina felt dizzy.

_I feel... weak. _

The room zoomed in and tinted black. Her vision swam. She felt a roll of nausea.

_It's a good thing I'm sitting, or I'd fall. _She heaved her chest in an effort to choke down some air, but it was no use. Nobody, not even Sabrina, noticed what her body was doing. When it was apparent that Sabrina wasn't answering, Puck grabbed the phone from her and held it out in front of his face.

"Daphne? It's Puck. Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?"

Daphne said something, but it was muffled, as if someone had covered the phone. Someone else said something, a little resigned and more muffled_._ Daphne returned. "Sorry, I'm back. Look, it's a long story, and you probably wouldn't believe me, so I'll show you. In the roller rink, go down the hallway and make a left. Open the seventh door on the right. It should still be unlocked. Ignore the fog, and don't leave Sabrina there for too long. Then, from the left side, open the third door…" She paused, as if checking something. "Yeah, it's still raining. And very windy. Umm, let's see…There'll be a hill, and a shed. Go up to it, and I'll unlock it." You could hear the smile at the end.

Sabrina gasped a breath of air, and suddenly she could move again. The black faded, and it was as if nothing had happened, except how random sparkles appeared in the corners of her vision. Sabrina didn't notice it, though, nor the tinkling she heard. She was far too overwhelmed by the emotions enveloping her out of nowhere; right now, she was livid. Why did Daphne think she could just go off without anyone knowing? Sabrina couldn't even do that. What made her so special? She snatched the phone from Puck. Angrily, she shouted at the phone, "Daphne, do you know how seriously worried I was? We're trapped in the rink, and you think you can just-"

The phone beeped, signaling the end of the conversation. Daphne had _cut her off. _Oh _no_ she _didn't_. Sabrina cursed, steaming like a boiling pot of lava, and threw her phone at the ground, thoroughly frustrated, cracking the corner of it. She grabbed her hair and yanked, screeching her anger out. Everyone else covered their ears. First, they thought Daphne was kidnapped, just to find that she was freakin_'_…well, _okay_. And she was free, while they were trapped. And some freaky lady had talked to them! What did Daphne do? She randomly wanders off _right_ when they needed her.

Basically, Sabrina felt sucky.

Sabrina stood up and growled, "Ok, new plan. We are going to get my sister's _sorry butt,_ and then we are going to figure out how the _frack_ to get out of here!"

Everyone stared at Sabrina, but they were too scared to question her sudden change of emotion.

Sabrina stood up with terrifying speed, and stomped into the hallway. Uncle Jake and Red turned simultaneously to Puck. Red raised an eyebrow. "Umm, Puck? Did you…?"

"I didn't do anything," Puck said defensively.

"Umm, could you talk to her?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "It just _has _to be me, huh?" He muttered under his breath, standing up. He picked up Sabrina's cracked phone and slid it into his back pocket. He pushed past the two, and continued down the hallway. He found Sabrina outside of the door, twisting and pulling at the door, huffing, because the door would not open. "Sabrina?"

"What? Just what, Puck?

"Two things: One, your being awful. Like, worse than usual." Sabrina scowled. Puck smirked, "And two, your turning the knob the wrong way."

Sabrina scowled harder, "I knew that! I don't need your help!"

"Whoa, someone's especially PMS-y today. "Sabrina's hand shot out to slap Puck, but he had seen it coming. He grabbed her wrist, and snatched the other. He transferred the hands to his left, Sabrina squirming and demanding to be let go. He reached into his front-right pocket and took out a roll of duct tape. He peeled the edge and wrapped it around her wrists. Her wrists were bound.

Sabrina gritted her teeth and glared at the fairy. "You-"

Uncle Jake and Red arrived just then. Uncle Jake took in the scene and sighed. "Let's just go."

"What! You're not gonna make him undo my wrists?" she shouted at her alarmed uncle. Why did she never get what she wanted? She fell to the floor, and burst out bawling. Tears poured down her face, dragging some make up with it. Again, every one stared at Sabrina. Puck couldn't stand to see her in tears.

"Sabrina, are you okay?"

"No, Puck, no, I'm not okay! Nothing's okay and nothing ever will be! My sisters gone, we're trapped, and I saw some disturbing visions!" Puck awkwardly crouched down to the floor and patted her back.

"We'll get your sister, 'Brina. And we'll figure out the visions and how to get out of here after…" He trailed off when he noticed a smile growing on her face. "Sa- Sabrina, are…are you feeling alright?"

Sabrina surprised everyone by throwing herself in a hug onto Puck, knocking them to the floor. It was awkward because her hands were still bound, so she looped her hands over his head. "Yes! Thank you for comforting me! Yes, I feel…" her eyes widened in wonder, "Happy! And hungry…. Can we go home to get a sandwich? Oh, I feel wonderful and it just makes me want to sing! IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT… HEY, I'M COLD!

As Sabrina rambled on, Uncle Jake fumbled for words. "Err...umm, Sabrina? What's going-"

Sabrina, who was already on top of Puck, spontaneously mashed her lips against his and pressed against his body. Puck's eye's nearly popped out. He quickly rolled her off and scooted away. Red faced, he screamed, "Uncle Jake! HELP-"

Sabrina pounced again. "I LOVE YOU, PUCK!" she shrieked. Uncle Jake was on the phone, calling straight to Granny Relda. Red stared after the wrist bound Sabrina chasing a flying Puck down the hallway.

"RED! GET HER!"

Red got the hint and when Sabrina passed her again, she jumped on her back, effectively dragging her in the direction of gravity.

Puck stopped and leaned over, catching his breath. Sabrina squirmed under Red, crying out about her love for the fairy boy. Eventually, she yawned and fell asleep. She snored lightly.

The fairy panted,"What…the he-"he remembered that Red was there," …heck… was th…that?"

Red stood up. "I… have no idea, but we should find out soon."

Puck groaned. That was creepy. The Grimm didn't like him. She never had. Or… did she? That kiss…

More importantly, did he like _her_?

Going into serious mode, Puck weighed the facts. As much as he hated to admit it, he had enjoyed the kiss. Very, very much. He couldn't imagine a day without Grimm, and she had always managed to work her way into his thoughts and dreams. He liked making her angry, or making her blush. And she was pretty. Not hot or sexy, but beautiful. She glowed and radiated pureness, and he loved that about her. That's why he called her Ugly, because she was _so_ not. He pranked her because that was their"bonding time".He had no other explanations for teasing her, protecting her, and watching over her. He glanced over at her sleeping form. He wanted her to be happy and safe. When she sleeps, the pain of hurt and betrayal melts off her face. He sighed; if she was happy, so was he. And then, the Trickster King realized something. Something he had subconsciously known all along, and had denied it to save himself from heartbreak. Something that had been there all along, that he'd been too narcissistic to have noticed.

Puck Goodfellow realized that he was in love with Sabrina Grimm.

He also realized that Sabrina was still bound.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry that this is short. Quick question, do I use too many comas?Also, I'm going on vacation, so no updates for about a week. Review...)**


End file.
